TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a wave pump activated by a wave energy, which is a clean natural energy, in consideration of today's serious problems on the earth such as earth warming, environmental destructions and energy resource shortage. The wave pump is a pump of high efficiency which may be used to feed a water to a raising or cultivation facility from the sea, ocean, lake, moss or pond made by a dam, to feed a sea water for pumped storage power generation, to feed a water for desalination of seawater, to exchange a water in a closed water area with an open sea water for clarification of the closed water area, to circulate an upper water (water near a water surface) and a lower water (water near a bottom of the water) for clarification or to feed a contaminated water to a deep area in a lake, moss or pond where a lot of ditch reeds grow from a bottom of the lake, moss or pond such that the water is purified by respiration of vegetation while the water is flowing through the ditch reeds.
The present invention also relates to a field of securing living aquatic resources such as fishery products and marine plants/algae and water resources such as potable water which are indispensable to human life by water exchanging in a harbor and water purification in an ocean, lake, moss, pond made by a dam and other water sources.